Who Said It Would Last Forever?
by SisiDraig
Summary: Howard loves Vince, but he's sick of the younger man's bullying and eventually snaps and leaves. But when Vince finds out Howard's getting married will he be able to let his friend go? Or will he realise he loves Howard too?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I wrote this a while ago and was going to post it and then had a complete absence of faith with it and left it festering on my laptop, while I wrote everything else but I've decided to put it up now and let you guys judge it instead. I'm putting it all up because it's all written already… but I've put it up in two chapter's because to me that makes more sense!!**

**Disclaimer:I own the Mighty Boosh! I know it comes as a surprise but it's true. Well, I own the DVD's anyway… that is what you meant, wasn't it? Okay, **_**I don't own it**_**. It belongs to Julian Barratt and Noel Fielding. And lot's of other people too. I ain't **_**trying**_** to make money off of this but if reviews come with attachments of virtual money - well I wouldn't moan!**

'**Who said it would last forever?' is a song by John Bongiovi. (Jon Bon Jovi before he was famous).**

**God, I ramble on. Here's the story… **

* * *

Howard sat behind the counter re-arranging stationary village for the hundredth time that day. He'd opened the shop over four hours ago and so far he hadn't had a single customer. 'This is ridiculous!' he thought 'Where the hell is everyone?'. He knew the shop was never very busy but there was usually at least one person who came in and looked around with an air of total boredom before asking directions for a better, cooler shop. With that, the bell on the door rang and Howard jumped up expectantly.

"Hi there. Can I help you?" he asked the brightly dressed blonde.

"Um, yeah. D'you know where the 24 hour party is?"

"I can assure there is no such thing." Howard said confidently "If there was I'd be there. A party's no party without 'Howard Moon - Party Animal'."

"There's definitely a party." the girl insisted, "Vince Noir's hosting it."

Howard rolled his eyes. "Up the stairs." he muttered.

"What?"

"Vince Noir, the party. It'll be upstairs."

"Oh, okay great." she smiled walking towards the staircase. "Hey, was that some kind of test to see if I knew who was hosting the party?"

"Yes. You passed. Well done." scorned Howard.

"Cool." she grinned, disappearing up the stairs.

'Stupid Vince.' Howard thought 'Having a party without me… selfish little… foppish damn… ungrateful…"

Howard was so angry he couldn't even finish his thoughts. He listened carefully. He couldn't hear any music. They must have turned it right down so that he wouldn't suspect anything and disturb them. 'Well they won't have to worry anymore.' Howard thought, storming out of the shop to find comfort at Lester Corncrake's house.

--

"SURPRISE!" The cheer rang through the flat as the brightly dressed girl flicked the light switch.

"Oh for God sake." groaned Vince "You're not Howard!"

"Sorry." replied the girl, looking confused.

"Don't be ridiculous. Just hide. Quick, everyone back to your hiding place." Vince called turning the light off and ducking behind the sofa.

The room fell into darkness.

Thud, thud, thud.

Footsteps on the stairs.

Thud, thud, thud.

Footsteps outside the door.

Creak.

The door opened

Flick.

The lights came on and…

"SURPRISE!"

"Oh flaming hell Naboo." Vince frowned crossly as his guests returned sulkily to their hiding places. "Where's Howard?"

"I was about to ask you the same question. He's not in the shop."

"What?" Vince moaned. How typical of Howard to choose today, of all days, to go for a stroll after work.

"What's all this for anyway?" asked Naboo, indicating the many balloons and banners that were dotted around the flat.

"Naboo!" scorned Vince "It's Howard's birthday."

"No, it isn't."

"Yeah it is. 16th April."

"Yeah. But the 16th April was yesterday."

"Ooops! That would explain why he was so grumpy today."

"Yeah." Naboo nodded, a definite look of disdain playing across his monkey-like features.

"Maybe I should go look for him." suggested Vince.

"Maybe." Naboo agreed.

"Well, should I?" asked Vince in obvious confusion.

"Yes." Naboo sighed. "And don't get lost - I know you."

Vince smiled and took off down the steps.

First, he checked the Jazz club - nothing.

Then he checked the pub - nope.

The Velvet Onion - nada.

The park - No.

The museum - empty.

He looked everywhere (and in some of his favourite places twice) until there was only one place left to look. Lester's. It was quite a long walk to Lester's and Vince nearly did get lost (a couple of times) but he got there eventually. His feet hurt, his legs ached and his boots were ruined but there was one advantage to having to walk a long way; by the time he reached Lester's, he had the entire conversation planned out in his head. He'd apologise to Howard (like he always did, with promises of being a better friend in the future), Howard would accept (like _he _always did, with promises that this was the last straw) and then they would go back to the flat and enjoy the party (like they always did, with all promises being forgotten).

Vince knocked on the door. There was no reply.

'Howard must be here.' Vince thought knocking louder. Still no reply. So Vince thumped the door hard with his fist shouting

"Howard! Lester! I know you're in there."

"No we're not." came the familiar voice of Lester, followed by Howard's voice telling him to 'Shut the hell up.'

"I can hear you both." Vince giggled. "Howard. Open the door so I can apologise... please."

Vince heard the lock click open and Howard's face appeared around the edge of the door, obscured slightly by the safety chain.

"Hey." Vince said softly "Why did you run off after work, eh?"

"I'm waiting for my apology" came the harsh reply.

"Oh. Sorry I forgot your birthday, Howard."

"Hmmm."

"Well… I didn't really forget your birthday. I just thought today was yesterday; or was it that yesterday was today? Look either way, I'm sorry."

"That's okay." Howard said sternly.

"Good, now come on back to the flat. I've got a surprise for you."

"No, it's okay."

"What?!" exclaimed Vince in complete shock, this wasn't part of the plan.

"Well, I've been thinking" Howard continued "and I think maybe I should stay with Lester for a while."

"But…"

"Oh come on Vince, I can't stay cooped up in that flat. I'm a free spirit Vince, a jazz maverick. The flat was holding me back. I could feel it. It was draining me, draining my rebellious spirit…"

"Rebellious spirit?" chortled Vince "You're about as rebellious as a well trained solider."

"That's because my rebellious instincts have been drained."

"Oh yeah, by what?"

"By you, sir."

"Oh I might of known it was my fault. So I'm a drain now, am I?"

"No, more of a leech, sucking the very life and soul out of me."

"So you're leaving the flat because of me?"

"Yes, because everything you do drains me and forces my life further down the plughole."

"Let me get this straight." Vince said pulling a face, which suggested he was concentrating very hard. "You're leaving because I suck you and drain you and store it in my plughole?" Howard turned a furious shade of red and stared at his feet. Vince frowned "Wait. That came out wrong."

"Yeah."

"Maybe you should stay here, you know, for a bit"

"Yeah."

"And I'll just be…" Vince pointed back over his shoulder. "yeah."

"Yeah."

"Right. Ummmm. Okay." Vince said, begininning to step backwards. "Oh!" he cried suddenly, as he remembered why he'd been looking for Howard in the first place. "I'd organised you a surprise party by the way."

"Well thanks for ruining it." Howard grinned peeling his eyes away from the floor to look at Vince. Vince beamed back at him, his eyes shining brilliantly.

"I'd love it if you came with me, to the party I mean."

"Well, I don't know…"

"I mean, no pressure, just if you fancy it."

"No, it's okay. I'll stay here. Lester really needs to be looked after and I don't really think I can just leave a friend like that."

"Oh, okay," Vince looked a little disappointed and his brain was screaming 'You're leaving _me_ like that.' but he finished brightly. "Oh well, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye."

Howard shut the door and lent against it heavily, releasing a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"I thought you said you had to leave the flat was because you were in love with that little Persian princess, Vince." Lester said from the corner of the sitting room.

"So?" Howard asked, settling down on a rather uncomfortable foot stool.

"So, what was all that 'you're like a leech' nonsensical bull-dung?"

"Well, I couldn't tell him I loved him, could I?"

"Why not? You told me you loved him and I ain't looked at you the same since."

"That's because the day I told you was the day you lost your eyesight."

"That's right, and do you know what else?"

"What?"

"I told all my friends your little secret."

"Well, that's okay then, isn't it Lester? Because the only friends you have are me and that potted plant by the window that you insist is a person."

"She _is_ a person." Lester snapped, "She's called Shelia and we make sweet beautiful love every night."

"Lester, are you getting off with a plant?" Howard smirked.

"At least I'm getting some." retorted Lester.

Howard fell silent.

He'd spent his whole life pining after Vince and, in doing so, he had missed out on a lot of opportunities for love. Well, maybe not a _lot _of opportunities and it probably wouldn't have been love but it would have been something like it. But, now Howard had had enough of unrequited love. He was starting again. He was sick of loving Vince and all the heartache that came with it. He'd move on. He'd find a nice girl, preferably a jazz fan. He'd settle down, maybe have a child or two. They would be the family Moon. They'd live in some leafy urban suburb and own a dog called 'Here Boy' or 'Fire'. Howard had always imagined you could have a lot of fun in busy park calling your dog, if he had a name like 'Bomb' or 'Tidal Wave' or any natural disaster really. The possibilities were endless.

"Day dreaming about Vince?" asked Lester.

"No" said Howard snapping out his daze "I'm moving on. I don't want Vince anymore."

"Oh good. In that case, can I have him?"

"No you can't!" said Howard angrily "Stick to your stupid cheese plant."

"Hey! Don't call Shelia stupid! She's a very intelligent member of the plant world, dingo-breath. She…" Howard crept silently out of the room leaving Lester talking to an empty foot stool.

--

"Okay everyone. Party's been cancelled" said Vince, as he walked through the door to chorus of 'surprise'.

"But you promised us a party." moaned a man with electric blue hair.

"Go to the Velvet Onion. They've always got a party going." Vince said, with that, the crowd of people left. Some of them moaned a bit but most of them didn't seem to bothered, as long as they got to go to some kind of party they'd be happy.

Vince began to pick up some of the rubbish they'd left and take down the banners but he soon got bored so he tried to make up a crimp but that proved harder than he'd first thought. Then he decided to get undressed down to his vest and pants and throw Satsuma's around but even that was boring without Howard. So, as the final way of breaking his boredom, he ran down to the shop and let Gary Numan out of the cupboard but even a live version of 'Cars' wasn't the same without Howard telling him to shut up.

Vince couldn't believe it but an evening in without Howard was incredibly tedious and Vince was soon faced with his biggest nightmare - an early night on a Friday.

'Screw it' he thought, picking up his jacket and going to join the party at the Velvet Onion. He didn't care how rubbish it was going to be, there was no way he was going to just stay in and watch TV, he wasn't middle aged yet.

"Vince not look happy" Bolo growled, watching Vince saunter slowly down the street.

"I think he worked quite hard on this party. He tries so hard sometimes and still manages to get it wrong." sighed Naboo, joining Bolo by the window. They both watched as Vince suddenly snapped into his happy, carefree, electro poof persona as he spotted Leroy down the street.

***

Vince arrived late for work the next morning wearing the same clothes as the day before and stinking of cigarettes and cheep booze.

"Morning,"

"Morning" Vince mumbled flopping dramatically into a chair.

"Good night?" Howard asked, bemused.

"Mmm"

"Where d'you go?"

"Ah, you know" Vince said adjusting his sunglasses which were hiding his bloodshot eyes. "Just clubs"

"With?"

"What are you, my mother?" Vince snapped irritably.

"I'm going to blame that outburst on your hangover."

"Whatever," sighed Vince leaning back into the chair. "Good night at Lester's?" he murmured after a few minutes of silence.

"Very enjoyable thank you, sir. We listened to jazz and we discussed the works o-"

"That's nice." Vince cut in croakily.

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" Howard asked indignantly.

"Really? Sounds great."

"Vince!"

Vince jumped violently. "What?!"

"You're not listening."

"I'm ill."

"I have no sympathy - it's self inflicted."

"No. It's Leroy-inflicted." Vince moaned.

"Is that where you've been all night? Leroy's?"

Vince nodded.

"What were you doing there?"

The Goth raised his glasses, his eyes glinting mischievously. "Take a wild guess." he smirked.

Howard felt a pang of something in his chest, like something important had just broken but he smiled bravely and said "Yes, well… excellent."

"You alright?" laughed Vince replacing his glasses. "You look like you're going to be sick."

"Mmm… well…" Howard blushed furiously.

"God Howard." laughed Vince standing up and walking slowly towards the counter licking his lips provocatively. "It's only sex."

Howard felt his face burning and he knew he was turning even redder which only made Vince laugh harder. "You and Lester ain't got that far yet then?"

"There's nothing going on between me and Lester, sir."

"That's not what the rumours say." giggled Vince in a childish sing-song voice. Howard could see the smaller man was clearly enjoying himself now, his hangover completely forgotten as he ruffled Howard's hair as though the bigger man were a dog that had done as he was told.

"I don't care about silly rumours." snapped Howard slapping Vince's hand away "I'm a man of substance."

"Whatever you say Danger Mouse."

"So…" Howard said after a while "You and Leroy."

"Hmm?"

"You in love?"

"Love?!" guffawed Vince. "No! Of course we're not in love." Howard breathed a sigh of relief as Vince grinned cheekily and asked "Are you and Lester in love?"

"There is no me and Lester!" cried Howard and Vince beamed triumphantly.

"You're so easy to wind up Howard." he grinned, squeezing the bigger mans shoulder. "D'you mind looking after the shop for a while? I wanna get changed."

"That's fine." sighed Howard, watching the electro poof walk up the stairs, clutching his pounding head.

Vince arrived around an hour later looking immaculate, eventually, he noticed the smaller man blushing and looking a little uncomfortable and then he realised he was staring at his eccentric friend with his mouth open. Howard looked immediately at the floor but he could sense Vince giggling a little before sitting down next in the chair by the window.

"This is boring." Vince announced after a few minutes.

"It doesn't have to be. Why don't you get a hobby like me?"

"Stationary Village is _not_ a hobby. It's an obsession, or a fetish or something."

"It's not." Howard said indignantly.

"Howard. It's weird."

"Your clothes are weird."

"How dare you?" gasped Vince, "Have you seen your clothes? You look like you robbed Primark's bland section in a hurry… blind folded."

"What?!"

"You look as though your clothes cost pennies and were sewn by underpaid African elephants. Mine on the other hand were hand stitched by unicorns."

"Unicorns!?" smirked Howard.

"Yes, anyway, the point it… you look boring!"

"I am anything but boring, sir."

"Howard, you spend your days organising stationary - that's boring."

"It's not just stationary, it's stationary in village form."

"You sound like that M&S advert! _It's not just stationary, it's M&S stationary… in village form._" mimicked Vince, dropping his voice sexily. Howard felt himself blushing but he managed to control his emotions enough to croak "Shut up!"

Suddenly, Vince was beaming. Howard wondered what had happened to make him so happy, but then _it_ walked through the door.

"Leroy!" grinned Vince from his chair "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm blazing!" Leroy grinned. "Hey Howard."

"Leroy." Howard nodded curtly. His stomach knotting into a furious ball of anger and resentment towards the man in front of him.

"What is that?" Leroy laughed pointing at stationary village.

"It's Howard's 'hobby'" Vince said making the irritating quotation marks with his hands.

"What's the weather like there Howard?" Leroy asked with a sly smile.

"Um, dry and sunny as always." Howard said, nervous about Leroy's uncharacteristic interest in stationary village, or in anything Howard did.

"Really?" Leroy smirked "I think it looks like there's a strong wind." Leroy blew the various taller 'buildings' over.

"Very funny." Howard frowned, picking up the fallen rulers and paperclips.

"I also think there's a flood." Leroy grinned throwing a water bottle to Vince, who had joined Leroy's side.

"I really don't think there is." Howard said, trying to cover the village with his hands.

"Go on Vince." laughed Leroy, "it's only stationary. Make it rain."

"Come on Leroy." Vince said, "Let's leave Howard and his stationary alone together."

"I wanna see a flood." Leroy pouted. Howard recognised that look. It was the look that Vince always used when he wanted something. The look that always made Howard melt and do exactly what the electro poof asked of him. However, Leroy clearly didn't have the same natural charisma Vince did and although Howard noticed the smaller man waver he clearly wasn't going to be taken in by something as juvenile as a poorly performed pout. But then Leroy said something that always got to Vince.

"Come on Vince, I'm starting to wonder whether you're as cool as everyone thinks you are." And just like that, Stationary Village was flooded.

--

Howard had watched the water destroying his handy work as though it was in slow motion. He'd seen Vince's strange facial expression. He looked like a puppet, doing something he didn't really want to do but that didn't stop him squirting every last drop of water over the stationary. Howard had just stood looking at Vince with complete despair and, surprisingly, Vince had a similar expression on his face as Leroy grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the shop saying.

"That was brilliant! Did you see his face? He'll be working on that all afternoon!"

***

Vince didn't come home until the very early hours the next morning. He crept silently through the front door and up the stairs. He flicked the light on and went for the kitchen when a slight cough made him jump out of his skin, he swung round to reveal Naboo sat cross legged in an arm chair strange expression etched across his face - one that Vince didn't really recognise from Naboo, though he'd seen it in Howard a hundred times a day. Disappointment.

"I hope you're proud of yourself."

"Oh, Hey Naboo!" Vince said light heartedly. "What are you doing sitting in the dark like a James Bond Villain… or a vampire?" Vince's eyes grew wide "Are you a vampire?"

"No" Naboo snapped angrily. "And I want to know if you're proud of yourself."

"I…ummmm, I don't know. Should I be?"

"Well, that depends on whether or not you were trying to drive Howard away, or not."

"Drive Howard away? What are you on about?"

"He's quit working in the shop."

"What?!" exclaimed Vince running to the phone.

"He's left Lester's too - so don't bother ringing him."

"Where is he then?" Vince asked replacing the receiver.

"He just said he was going travelling."

"He'll be back soon then." Vince smiled offhandedly and beginning to leave.

"I don't think so Vince" Naboo said solemnly. "He looked pretty serious. He did wait for you but he assumed you were spending the night at Leroy's. I think he's left a note on your bed."

Vince tried to act unbothered, but as soon as he was out of sight of Naboo he dashed to the bed and tore open the envelope. What he read brought a lump to his throat and tears to his eyes. He read it, he re-read it. Over and over again. He felt more and more sick. The words colliding with his brain, making an impact like a hail of tiny gunshots. His heart ached but his anger refused to let him cry. Vince and Howard were a team - _are_ a team. Howard couldn't leave him, it wasn't how things were meant to be, it wasn't... right.

_Dear Vince,_

_I hope this isn't a decision I'll live to regret but I feel at this moment that this is something I have to do. You've messed with my head so many times. There __are __still times when I believe we are best friends and that we always will be and that we'll always have each others best interests at heart. But those times are becoming more and more infrequent and they're beginning to be replaced by unhappy memories like today with the flooding and that time with the record._

_So, I've decided to leave because by leaving now, I'll always remember you fondly, where as, if I hang around until our lives become a misery, we'll end up looking back on our time together with nothing but resentment._

_I hope you realise this was the right thing to do._

_Yours truly,_

_Howard TJ Moon_

***

Vince was going out, again. He'd been getting ready for hours and was now lining his stomach with milk.

"That's a myth." Naboo frowned, watching Vince slurping from the carton.

"It's not, it's worked every night this week." Vince insisted.

"No, you just haven't stopped being drunk so far this week and are you staying out all night tonight or should I leave the door on the latch?"

"Well, I don't know, that'll depend on how things go tonight, wont it?" Vince smiled, raising his eyebrows mischievously. "Anyway, I don't see why I can't just have my key back."

"Because you can't be trusted, you've lost three keys so far this month."

"They were stolen from me!"

"Of course they were." Naboo frowned, following Vince as he bounded towards the front door. "Right, open or shut?"

"What?"

"The door."

"Umm, shut. I feel lucky." Vince winked, sauntering off down the street seemingly without a care in the world but, in reality, he felt he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Naboo was worried about the electro poof. Ever since Howard had left, Vince had seemed happier, louder and partying harder but Naboo knew that this was just a front. He knew that underneath Vince's heart had broken into a million pieces. Naboo wanted to help, but he couldn't help, not until Vince accepted that he needed help or that he missed Howard.

Months and months went by and Vince continued on his destructive downhill spiral, coming home with a different girl, guy or anything else he found every night. He'd always make this person sleep in Howard's bed and then scream at them in the morning for trying to replace Howard. He had fought, bickered and argued with everyone Naboo had introduced into the shop to replace Howard until eventually he got into a fist fight with a man who'd claimed he loved jazz.

"You don't love jazz!" Vince screamed leaping over the counter "Howard loves jazz, not you. Not you!"

"Vince," said Naboo sitting the enraged man on a stool after ushering Vince's victim out of the shop muttering various memory loss incantations. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _you_?" Vince retorted angrily. "That guy deserved everything he got. You spoilt everything. You always do. You spoil all my fun. I'm going out!"

"No, Vince you're not." said Naboo calmly. "You can't keep drinking away your disappointments and partying away your problems. I've let you get away with it for too long. I think it's about time we talked about this."

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm off out with Howar- Leroy, I meant Leroy, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Vince shouted, standing up and stomping to the door. Naboo gave Bollo a shallow nod as the electro poof reached the doorway and the ape had very little trouble picking Vince up and dragging him upstairs. Vince fought in vain but Bollo was soon pinning him into a chair saying.

"Listen to Naboo, he talk sense."

"Vince," Naboo began quietly "We all know you miss Howard but this is not the way to act."

"Maybe he was the only thing that kept me normal."

"Vince, you're not abnormal; you're just depressed and you will _never_ overcome it if you don't forget about him."

"But…"

"Honestly Vince, I've only ever heard of depression this bad in people who've lost entire families in tragic accidents."

"Well I've lost my entire family. Howard was all I had." Vince said his voice straining and his eyes becoming tearful. "He's the only person who's ever cared about me."

"Bollo care." said the ape softly.

"Thanks Bollo." Vince said giving him a watery smile and patting his big furry arm. "You know I think I might go for a lie down, wake me up when there's food."

Naboo had just finished putting the finishing touches to his chocolate pizza. He had decided, in an attempt to cheer up Vince, to replace all conventional food with look-a-likes made of chocolate, sweets and marshmallows.

"Okay," he smiled "Bollo, go and wake-up Vince. If he protests tell him it's a special treat meal."

Bollo walked towards Vince's room muttering something about slave labour.

"Vince gone!" Bollo yelled moments later.

"What!?" asked Naboo, appearing at the apes side. "Where?"

"I don't know." Bollo growled, pulling the room to pieces "Vince? Vince!"

"He's not going to be in the draws Bollo." Naboo sighed, leaving the ape searching frantically "I'll ring him."

***

Vince's phone buzzed in the pocket of his favourite Topshop jacket, which was now strewn across the sofa, along with the rest of his outfit from earlier. Vince came running out from the bedroom, half dressed in a borrowed jumpsuit and listening intently for the direction of the ringing.

"Just leave it!" Leroy called, "You'll wreck your hair flapping about like that."

Vince paused for a second, obviously considering this, before continuing with his hunt.

"If you weren't so untidy." Vince frowned, throwing a magazine and two of Leroy's coats over his shoulder "I'd have found it by now."

"Chill out." Leroy sighed, popping his head out of the bedroom. "They'll ring back if they're desperate."

With that, the ringtone ended and Vince found the phone.

"It was Naboo." Vince said, scrolling his phonebook to return the call.

"What are you doing now?!"

"Ringing him back."

"Not now. We'll be more than fashionably late if you don't hurry up." Leroy cried, returning to straighten his hair.

"Fine," sighed Vince dropping his phone on to a pile of clothes. "I'll ring him when we get back."

--

Naboo looked at Bollo.

"Ring him again." Bollo suggested.

"I've rung him three times in a row." scowled Naboo "Whatever he's doing, he's not answering his phone. Don't look so worried, Bollo. He's probably just at a club and hasn't noticed." Naboo said trying to reassure himself as much as Bollo.

--

Vince got very drunk, very quickly and very soon he was being taken to the door by a large bouncer, with floppy brown hair.

"You could be quite nice looking if you smiled." Vince slurred, digging his thumbs in the corner of the large mans mouth and pushing it upward. "There," Vince said looking pleased with himself "You look handsome now. Maybe you could get a moustache."

"Alright. Let's leave it there, love." smiled the bouncer grabbing Vince's wrists and pushing him gently out of the door.

"Love?" giggled Vince "I'm not a woman."

"Okay. Are you going to be able to get home?"

"I don't want to go home."

"Well, have you got somewhere to go?"

"Why d'you ask? D'you wanna come with me?" Vince asked fluttering his eyelashes, and falling forward awkwardly grabbing the bouncers shirt.

"No, no." The bouncer said, pushing Vince away roughly and then catching him again as Vince swayed dangerously.

"You sure?" giggled Vince, holding the bouncers arms in position around his waste. "You know," he said, his voice low and inviting. "You're very cute. You look like Howard."

"Who's Howard?"

"My friend."

"Shall I ring him and ask him to pick you up?"

"He wont come and pick me up. He's in Leeds."

"Okay. Well can I ring anyone else?"

"I don't want anyone else." Vince frowned pushing the bouncer away and flopping dramatically to the floor. "I want Howard."

"Well, if he's in Leeds…"

"Why are you helping me?" frowned Vince, looking up at the bouncer with big blue eyes. "Bouncers never help anyone."

"Yeah, well… you're drunk and vulnerable." the bouncer smiled, as Vince dry retched and then grinned again, looking less than attractive. "Have you got any friends inside?"

"Yeah, they're all my friends." Vince said proudly, "None of them would take me home though."

"What about that guy you arrived with?"

"How d'you know who I arrived with?" Vince asked and then without waiting for an answer, he continued "Yeah, get Leroy. I'll go back to his."

"Right, I'll ring you a taxi too." the bouncer smiled, and disappeared into the club.

A few minutes later Vince and Leroy were sat in the back of the taxi going home.

"I can't believe you got me thrown out of a club - you idiot!" Leroy spat.

"Hmmmm." giggled Vince waving enthusiastically at the helpful bouncer. "Didn't that man look like Howard."

Leroy looked over his shoulder at the tall, muscle-bound bouncer with thick brown hair.

"No," scowled Leroy "He looks nothing like Howard."

"He does." Vince said indignantly.

"He looks like Howard would look if someone gave him drugs to make him a cooler, sexier version of himself."

"I always thought he looked cool and sexy as he was."

"Yeah, cause you love him or something."

"No I don't" laughed Vince, feeling flushed and shifting uncomfortably.

"Whatever." smirked Leroy knowingly.

***

The next morning Vince was woken by the sound of the phone.

'That's unusual.' he thought, his head pounding 'No one ever rings Leroy's house'. This was true, Leroy hardly ever answered his phone because he could never find the handset under clothes, shoes and accessories. Vince strained to hear Leroy's half of the conversation.

"Hello?…Shut up! No way! Why are yo-…No, no, what? No…What d'you mean 'How do I know?' - I know cause he's asleep on my bed… you've been worried!? That's rich!… Maybe. His mobile? I dunno where it is… so he ignored em; big deal… what? now? But he looks so peaceful… Okay, okay. Calm down. VINCE!" Leroy suddenly screeched "Vince! Phone for you!"

Vince stayed quiet. He knew who it would be and he really didn't fancy being nagged by Naboo about why he didn't phone back.

"Vince." repeated Leroy popping his head around the door and waving the phone around in his direction.

"Tell Naboo I'm asleep." Vince grumbled rolling on to his stomach and pulling the pillow over his head. Leroy sighed, and walked over to the bed, lifted up the pillow and leant to say in Vince's ear

"It aint Naboo." and forced the phone against Vince's ear.

"Hello." Vince croaked.

"Oh thank god!" came the northern voice from the other end "Vince, I thought you were dead. You didn't return my phone calls and…"

"Howard?"

"Yeah?"

"Who says that I wanna talk to you?"

"Right," said Howard, sounding awkward. Vince knew he was bright red and running his hands through his hair nervously. Vince even expected him to cough and make and excuse to hang up so he was surprised when Howard continued confidently "Naboo rang me and said you'd disappeared. I imagined the worst! How could you do that? You had them all worried sick."

"I bet you weren't worried" Vince replied bitterly.

"Of course I was. I do still care about you."

"Yeah, so much you just walked out. You left me, you jerk."

"I know you're angry… hang on a second Vince." Vince heard Howard talking to someone else in the background. "He's my friend, I want him there… Yes, probably he will dress like that… I don't care what your mother will think. Sorry about that Vince. Anyway, I was trying to get hold of you last night, that's when Naboo said you'd gone missing, you see thing is I was wondering if you want to come to my wedding."

"Your what!?" Vince practically screeched

"Yeah, I met up with a childhood sweetheart…"

"Called?"

"Maria."

"Never heard of her."

"Well, no you wouldn't have."

"No, cause you didn't have a childhood sweetheart. Don't lie to me Howard, you're getting married to someone you've known a few months."

"Well, yeah… but she is perfect for me. She likes jazz and she reads the global explorer. We like the same films and she recognised me from that advert I did. She treats me like I'm famous or something."

"More fool her."

"Vince! Can't you just be happy for me?"

"Yeah, sorry. Congratulations Howard." Vince sulked "She sounds great."

"She is. You two will get on great." Howard lied, both men knew that Vince and Howard's friends _never_ got on. "You are going to be at the stag do next week aren't you?"

"Ummmm," Vince couldn't think of anything worse, a stag do with a group of Howard's new jazzy friends, he gave Leroy a concerned look who mouthed 'What's he want?'.

"Me to go to his stag do" Vince said putting his hand over the end of the receiver.

"Party!" Leroy cried "We have to go."

"I don't know if you're invited."

"Course I am." Leroy grinned "Tell him we'll be there."

Vince sighed and then returned his attention to the phone. "We'd love to come."

"We? Oh, you, Naboo and Bollo?"

"No, me and Leroy."

"No way! You'll get drunk and rowdy."

Vince giggled "No we wont. We'll be good as gold, honest."

"Yeah, we'll be on our best behaviour!" Leroy yelled over Vince's shoulder.

"Okay okay," Howard surrendered "Leroy can come. I'll see you Tuesday. Meeting in The Screaming Saxophone, it's a jazz club in the centre of Leeds. You can't miss it. Be there around 7.30. Anyway, I'd better go, Maria's calling me. See you soon, Bye."

"Tuesday?" scorned Vince hanging up the phone. "You can't have a proper party on a Tuesday!"

"You also can't have a proper party at 7.30! Or in a jazz club. I get the feeling this stag do is going to need us to brighten it up a bit." Leroy looked at Vince's dejected expression "And if you mope around because you think you've missed your chance with Howard I'll clock you one, got it?"

"I don't fancy Howard." laughed Vince "And you couldn't punch anyone. You'd miss."

"I wouldn't miss your chin." laughed Leroy.

"You pig!"

***

Vince sat fidgeting impatiently in the front of Leroy's car as the other man finished putting the last of his clothes in the boot.

"Come on!" whined Vince "We'll be late!"

"We wont be late." chuckled Leroy. "If we left when you wanted to we'd have been an hour early."

"I don't want to make 'em wait." grumbled Vince

"Rubbish." Leroy said getting in to the car "You love making people wait. It make's you feel special and important."

"Yeah, but…"

"You want Howard's new friends to like you." laughed Leroy pinching Vince's cheek like an old woman pinching the cheeks of a chubby kid. "I'm sure they'll love you. Like you love Howard."

"I don't love Howard." Vince exclaimed, glairing at Leroy who'd just burst into a fit of laughter. "Keep your eyes on the road." Vince frowned looking out of the window and putting his feet on the dashboard like a sulking teenager.

"Feet off." Leroy said hitting Vince sharply on the leg.

"Get screwed" Vince snarled, keeping his feet planted firmly where they were.

"This is going to be a long day." whistled Leroy, turning onto the motorway.

--

"And…we're late." announced Vince watching the minute hand on his watch flick from 7.30 to 7.31.

"We're about five minutes away… I think" said Leroy, looking around frantically for a sign. "What was the name of the club? The Terrified Trombone, wasn't it?"

"The Screaming Saxophone." Vince corrected him.

"That's it." smiled Leroy "I knew it was something stupid. Stop looking at yourself in the mirror." he added, as Vince checked himself for the hundredth time in five minutes. "You look fine, I'm sure Howard will appreciate the effort." Leroy waited for the sulky reply but none came.

"I'm rising above it." explained Vince when Leroy gave him a funny look.

"Right." chuckled Leroy.

"Yeah, I'm not going to let you wind me up anymo- Look there it is." Vince said pointing excitedly across Leroy "The Screaming Saxophone. God, it looks boring."

"It is a jazz club."

"Doesn't mean it has to look so… bleak." reasoned Vince. "Why haven't you parked yet?"

"I can't just park in the middle of the road." laughed Leroy.

"There's a space!"

"I know, I can see it."

"Why d'you drive past it then?"

"I'm going to reverse into it. It's no wonder you can't drive, you really have no idea do you?"

"Just park!"

No sooner than Leroy had put the handbrake on, Vince was out of the car hopping around impatiently tapping on the window and mouthing 'hurry up'. Leroy tutted loudly as he tidied up the CD's they'd been listening to and put them in the glove compartment. What seemed, to Vince, like hours later Leroy stepped out of the car and locked it.

"Come on." Vince said, grabbing Leroy's wrist and dragging him quickly to the door of the Screaming Saxophone. When he reached it, Vince dusted himself down gave his hair a quick brush with his fingers and then flounced into the club with Leroy hot on his heels.

The club was very dark and smoky. There were a lots of low tables surrounded by red leather sofas. Everything was made of wood and Vince found the whole mood very depressing. There was a 'stage' at the front of the club, which was more of an extended step and on it was an attractive, dark haired, plump woman in a sparkly red dress. She was singing soft jazz in a beautiful, sultry voice.

"This isn't a club!" exclaimed Vince "This is rubbish!"

Over in a dark corner Howard held up his hand to stop his friend mid-sentence.

"What is it?" asked one of the men.

"I thought I heard…" Howard said softly, still listening intently until…

"Seriously! They ain't even got a proper dance floor." and Howard knew he was right and stood up excitedly looking round for the owner of the voice.

Vince wasn't hard to spot, he stood out like a fish in a forest. He was stood under the only light in the club, his mirror ball shirt reflecting the light in every direction. His hair framing his perfect pale face. His eyes lined with black and a small, glittery, blue star painted at the top of his left cheekbone.

Howard had to take a moment to compose himself and to stop the party that had erupted in his stomach. He'd just managed to calm down, when Vince spotted him.

"Howard!" he cried, drawing the attention of everyone, including the singer. "Oi Leroy!" he yelled, in the direction of the bar "He's over here!" Vince was now pointing at Howard and the older man could feel the glares of a lot of angry jazz fans focus in on him, but before he had time to become embarrassed or annoyed he felt two skinny arms wrap around his neck and a gentle kiss brush his cheek.

Instinctively, he pushed Vince away with his usual comment of 'don't touch me' but really he'd wanted that moment to last forever. He soon shook himself free of these thoughts when the shortest of Howard's friends stood up and took Vince's hand, kissed it and said

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Joe, Joe Carpannini - Italian blood. And who might you be? Or do people just call you beautiful; because you are?"

Vince rolled his eyes before smiling politely but Howard looked furious, he slapped Joe's hand away from Vince's and snarled "He's a _man,_ Joe. Everyone, this is Vince, my, er, friend."

Joe looked horrified for a second and then, seemingly decided that he didn't care if Vince was a man, he shrugged and sat Vince down so that the electro poof was squashed uncomfortably between Joe and Howard.

"Sooooo, when does the partying start?" asked Leroy, returning with two flirtini's

"That depends on what you constitute as partying." said the moodiest of Howard's three friends who Leroy decided to nickname 'Grumps'.

"I dunno." Leroy shrugged "A tune you can dance to."

"What about Karaoke?" suggested Joe, who was staring lovingly at the side of Vince's head.

"Yeah, I could go for a bit of that. What d'you recon Vince? Me and you, yeah?"

"Yeah," said Vince, who was pushed right up against Howard in a feeble attempt to escape Joe's wandering hands.

"Excellent. Joe, when's it start?"

"Started ages ago. It's just that Maria's hogging the microphone."

"Woah, woah, woah!" cried Leroy "Maria? As in Howard's fiancée, Maria?"

"Yeah."

"You brought your fiancée on your stag do. God that's lame! I guess that means there's no stripper then!"

"Maybe Vince could strip." chuckled Joe, with a look in his eyes that suggested he wasn't entirely joking.

"Leave him alone." snapped Howard, but the message clearly didn't get through as Vince felt Joe rest a hand on his bum. He decided not to draw attention to it, so instead he suggested Leroy go and get the song sheet.

Leroy returned seconds later saying

"They've got _everything _on here; Sex pistols, Sugarbabes, Metalica, Mika and ohmygod Human League!"

"Let's have a look." said Joe, taking the sheet with both hands - wait, both hands? Then who's hand was resting so perfectly on Vince's arse? At the realisation that it could only be Howard's hand, Vince was overcome with a wave of powerful and confusing emotions and questions: Did Howard mean to have his hand there? Was he supposed to react? Did this mean that Howard liked him? Or even... love him? Did he want Howard to love him?

Even though inside he was panicking, on the surface Vince remained perfectly calm and reached back to wrap his fingers around Howard's hand. He watched the older man's face carefully for a reaction, but Howard remained totally unaffected and Vince wondered whether it really was Howard's hand he was holding, so he squeezed the hand gently and Howard gave him a small but knowing glance. Vince smiled to himself.

"I think this is Maria's last song." Grumps said looking at his watch "Who's going next?"

"I am." beamed Vince "Me and Howard." On seeing Howard's face drain of colour he continued happily "Don't worry." Vince squeezed Howard's hidden hand again and beamed "It'll be fun, I promise."

"I'll go pick a song for you." smirked Leroy, running off.

As Maria finished singing, the man organising the karaoke appeared from behind some large speakers.

"And wasn't Maria wonderful ladies and gentleman. She's actually getting married on Friday so maybe you could all buy her a drink." the crowd emitted a small murmur of congratulations "Anyway," the man continued "next up we've got a duet; Vince Noir and Howard Moon and these are very thorough they've even got a band name which is 'Beauty and the Beast' and I've been told to tell you to guess which is which. So where are you Vince and Howard? Oh, I can see them." he laughed watching a delighted Vince dragging a semi-reluctant Howard to the stage by his jacket. "And they've chosen an unusual song for this bar but it's a good song nonetheless - take it away guys." he said handing them a microphone as the first electro notes bled from the speakers.

Vince started to move and clap in time with the music, it was so infectious that soon the whole club were clapping along too. "I'll be the blue words. You be the pink." he muttered to Howard and without waiting for a response he raised the microphone to his lips and began to sing.

"_You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar, when I met you._"

"Typical," snapped Maria from the table "I've been trying to get him to do karaoke with me for months and now he's up there singing electro! Whenever I ask him he says it's too embarrassing and now look at him… dancing like an idiot." Howard was now and indeed moving around the stage swaying awkwardly as the two men broke into the chorus.

"_Don't, don't you want me  
__You know I can't believe it  
__When I hear that you won't see me  
__Don't, don't you want me  
__You know I don't believe you  
__When you say that you don't need me  
__It's much too late to find  
__You think you've changed your mind  
__You'd better change it back  
__Or we will both be sorry_

_Don't you want me, baby  
__Don't you want me, oh  
__Don't you want me, baby  
__Don't you want me, oh_"

"Honestly, I don't understand why he'll sing with Vince and not me." whinged Maria "I mean, what's Vince got that I haven't, eh?"

"A great arse." grinned Joe

"Dazzling personality." said Leroy.

"Fantastic hair"

"Cheekbones to die for."

"Alright, alright." she said huffily "The question was rhetorical."

"No, rhetorical means it doesn't _have_ an answer not that you don't want to hear the answer." Leroy smirked.

"How dare you?" she shrieked

"Alright Maria." the third man, who hadn't spoken until now, piped up "Calm down or you might damage the baby."

"Woah, woah woah. Baby?" asked Leroy.

"Yes, I'm pregnant."

"Does Howard know?"

"Of course Howard knows. What do you take me for…" but Maria's rant fell on deaf ears. Leroy was too busy watching Howard and Vince singing with each other **_to_** each other. He could see the raw passion and tender love between them, even if no one else could. Everyone else was too closed minded to see their friendship for what it was, a front for a complicated and passionate romance, a romance, it seemed which fate and circumstance had forbidden.

As they came towards the end of the song Leroy felt almost tearful.

"_Don't you want me baby?_" - Yes Vince, he does but he's got a child to think of.

"_Don't you want me oh?_" - Yes Howard, he does but he's got his stupid bloody image to uphold.

***

Vince woke up with a start and looked around the clean, white hotel room and glanced over to the next bed where Leroy was still sleeping soundly and sighed deeply. Howard's wedding day, not a day he ever expected to arrive and now it had he simply couldn't shake the horrible end-of-the-world feeling that engulfed him. He climbed out of bed and padded softly to the bathroom to tidy himself up and do his makeup before putting on his suit. The wedding was autumn themed, so everyone was wearing brown's, burnt reds, gold's and deep orange's. Leroy had decided to conform and wear a black suit with a dark red tie. ("You're going to look like you're going to a funeral!" Vince had laughed when Leroy had picked it up.) But, naturally, Vince wanted to make sure he would stand out horribly in the crowds.

Vince put on his suit, which was a salmon pink with an almost luminous pink tie. He pulled on his shoes and then crept quietly from the room so as not to wake Leroy and went to knock on Howard's room. The door opened.

"Hey." grinned Vince "How you holding up?"

"I'm a bag of nerves." Howard smiled, looking extremely anxious.

"You shouldn't be. Maria seems really great. I mean we don't agree on anything so she's bound to be perfect for you." Howard laughed weekly. "Jesus Howard, you look ill." Vince said sitting his friend down on the bed.

"It's just nerves… and I'm tired. I didn't sleep last night my brain just kept thinking about things."

"What things?"

"Whether this is the right decision or not. Do I want to marry Maria?"

"Of course you do." Vince reassured him "She's hot. I'm not sure how you managed to get her to be honest with you."

"Me neither." Howard smiled, "I don't deserve her. She's beautiful and kind and loves jazz and…"

"So, stop shaking like a leaf in a breeze then" grinned Vince, taking the bigger man's cold, trembling hand.

"Vince," Howard said.

"Hmmm?"

"I- I mean it's not that I don't love Maria, I do but… I, I mean I'm not sure if I'm… you know."

"What?" asked Vince, his face scrunching up in confusion.

"Come on Vince, don't make me say it."

"Say what?"

"Why I feel so nervous."

"I don't understand."

Howard couldn't say it. He couldn't put all his confusion into words. So, he grabbed Vince's face and kissed him hard. He put every thought and feeling into, every bit of pent up anger, every bit of love, everything. Vince shoved him away hard.

"What are you doing?" Vince asked

"But I thought you…"

"Thought I what?"

"You liked me... loved me."

Vince stared for a moment, considering his options. There were hundreds, but only one of them was right. So he sighed heavily and said, "I do. But that doesn't matter. You've got a kid on the way and you're about to get married. This, us, it can never happen."

"But I…"

"No Howard! Don't make it worse." Vince said, standing up and storming out of the room leaving Howard sat on the bed feeling like his world had colapsed.

***

A few hours later, the wedding congregation was heading to the hotel's 'Celebratory Suite', which was essentially a large room with a jazz quartet one end and a buffet the other, with a few tables dotted around in-between for the reception. The music was a variety of jazz, sophisticated and classy and Vince and Leroy were soon bored.

"I don't see how they can call this a party. It sucks!"

"I know."

"And this isn't an 'eclectic mix of jazz' either, it all sounds the same."

"It _is_ all the same." sighed Vince who was idly ripping of a piece of his serviette and flicking it across the table.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Leroy, eyeing his friends miserable expression.

"Nothing." Vince lied, ripping of another piece of serviette.

"Rubbish." scorned Leroy, then after a moment or two, he added "Hey, you've got an admirer."

"Have I?" asked Vince sounding thoroughly bored.

"Yeah, look." Leroy nudged him pointing towards Joe. "He really likes you."

"Hmm."

"God Vince, why aren't you reacting?"

"Huh?"

"Come on, Joe's checking you out, you interested?"

"No. He likes jazz, and wears brown." Vince pulled a disgusted face.

"Sounds like your perfect guy." smirked Leroy.

"mmm." Vince sighed, obviously not listening.

"Oh you're getting on my nerves now!" Leroy snapped, crossing his arms sulkily.

"Ditto."

They sat in silence for a while. Leroy was scouring the dance floor for any potential dates for this evening, but Vince's gaze was fixated on one person only. And this person was playing at happy families with his new wife, spinning her around and grinning stupidly, kissing her every time there faces came close, seemingly he had completely that just hours before he'd kissed Vince.

"Come on." said Leroy tugging on the other mans sleeve "Let's go and turn this into a real party."

"I don't feel like it."

"Maybe this could persuade you." Leroy grinned handing Vince a large flirtini.

"That might help." Vince smiled taking the glass.

Half an hour, and a considerable amount of alcohol later, Vince and Leroy were tearing up the dance floor. Leroy had been requesting a few more upbeat songs. ("What about Rolling Stones, we'll pretend it's Jazz?") and after a while the band gave in and played an odd version of 'Cars', followed by a few other songs that Vince and Leroy were more familiar with and Vince was soon dancing and drawing the attention of the entire room, but there was one man in particular who couldn't take his eyes off him and another who couldn't take his hands off him.

"Joe!" Vince squeaked, as Joe's hands found their way to Vince's hips. "You're very forward aren't you."

Joe just responded by rubbing up against the smaller man, but Vince didn't seem to mind. If anything he revelled in it as he began to dance more provocatively, constantly taking sideway glances over to where Howard was sat, just to check he was still watching. But Vince needn't have worried, Howard couldn't stop watching. Then Joe slid his hands to Vince's inner-thighs and suddenly the smaller man felt uncomfortable. Vince gave him a gentle push, telling him to back off, but Joe didn't get the message and pulled Vince even closer to him.

"Come on Joe." Vince whined, giggling nervously "Leave me alone, I'm trying to dance."

"Why don't you come to my room and dance just for me?"

"I like it here." Vince smiled removing Joe's hands from his arse and returning them to there rightful place (at Joe's side).

"Don't resist." urged Joe grabbing Vince's neck and kissing him.

"He said no!" Howard shouted, tearing Joe off Vince and punching him on the nose. Joe staggered backwards his eyes full of confusion saying.

"Flaming hell Howard, I was only messing about there was no need for that." But Howard was ignoring him, he was too busy fussing over Vince.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." the smaller man sulked "I didn't need your help."

"Whatever."

"It's true. If you weren't so jealous, it wouldn't be a problem."

"Jealous? You're deluded."

"I'm not, you haven't been able to take your eyes off me since I started dancing."

"Rubbish, I was watching…" Howard trailed off

"Hmm?"

"The buffet." Howard blurted out, his face burning.

"Well, no one believes that."

"Well I wasn't watching you! Only you could be so self absorbed to think that I was. Why the hell would I even want to look at you?"

"I don't know you tell me."

"You're pathetic!"

"You're the pathetic one! You pretend to be all in love but really…"

"I _am_ in love." Howard cut in. "I love Maria more than anything."

"Then why did you kiss me?" Vince screamed. The whole room seemed to have an intake of breath simultaneously. Somewhere in the distance Vince heard Leroy groan.

But Vince didn't look round, he just stood still, staring at Howard trying desperately not to cry.

"You twisted little git!" snarled Howard. "Why would I kiss you? I'm not gay, I love Maria."

"You don't! You told me as much this morning."

"You're drunk, or high, or… something!" Howard babbled. He was bright red and shaking with fury.

"I'm not." Vince screamed, the hot angry tears forcing their way down his cheeks.

"Then you're completely deluded."

"_You're_ deluded! I'm not the one playing happy families even though you know you're never going to be happy without me."

"That's such a load of rubbish! You're just trying to ruin my life! You always try and ruin my life!"

"I don't have to ruin your life, you're doing that for yourself."

"Get out!" yelled Howard

"Gladly!" Vince screeched back, storming out of the room. The door slammed shut, the room fell silent and everyone turned to stare at Howard.

"I didn't say stop playing!" Howard barked at the band, who snapped into action with an upbeat song.

After a few minutes people began to dance awkwardly, everyone murmuring about what had just gone on. Howard walked over to the bay window and sat down, looking out onto the car park below. He could see Vince sobbing his heart out, his face buried in Leroy's neck as the taller man tried to comfort him.

"Come on." soothed Leroy, stroking Vince's hair. "You were always going to find a time where you both grew up and moved on. You're nearly thirty and Howard's… older. You didn't think you'd flat share forever, did you?"

"Yes." wept Vince.

"Then I think it's time you thought about moving on, growing up. Howard has."

"B-but I'm not ready to move on I like working in the shop and renting a flat and partying every night."

"Some people don't, some people do move on. But I'm like you, I'm not ready to grow up yet."

"You're not?" Vince asked, rubbing his eyes with his sleeves. "Can you crimp?"

"Dunno, I've never tried. What do you crimp about?"

Vince shrugged "Pancakes? I'll start… _eggs milk and flour pancake power_"

"_look at the state we've made of this place._" 'hmm,' thought Vince, 'not what Howard would have said but it could work.' so he continued

"_flip 'em now flip 'em good oh_"

"_flip 'em now flip 'em good oh_"

"_some are salt some are sweet_"

"_some are bland some are treats_" laughed Leroy, he was enjoying himself now.

"_the time we used the chive, it really came alive_"

"_battered flying saucers cover them in sauces_"

"_I like strawberry_" Vince finished. It wasn't perfect, only when he and Howard crimped together, their two minds working as one, was it perfect but it wasn't bad. He considered things for a moment and then suddenly, smiled

"Why don't you move in Leroy? It would be fantastic you could work in the shop." Vince grinned looking more excited than he had for months.

"Ummmm, yeah alright then." laughed Leroy as Vince grabbed him swinging him around. "This is going to be so much fun!" sang the excited Goth dragging Leroy away from the hotel, away from Howard, away from his old life. He supposed as he took a look over his shoulder and spotted Howard watching from a window, this was his way of moving on without Howard. He couldn't grow up, and he certainly couldn't forget him, the only man he'd ever truly cared about other than himself, but maybe this way he could survive without him. It would be hard, and he'd miss Howard everyday but Vince was sure deep down it would get easier and maybe one day they would meet up and become friends all over again, but not whilst she was there.

Howard watched the love of his life disappear into the darkness wondering if he'd ever see him again and if he ever wanted to. He supposed it wasn't completely unjustified to expect to see Vince around, it wasn't as though he and Maria were going to leave the country but he knew deep down that he and Vince moved in completely different circles and, that unless they went completely out of their way, they'd never meet again. Lost in these despairing thoughts Howard felt a tear trickle down his face, but quickly rubbed it away when a soft hand landed on his shoulder.

"You going to dance with me?" Maria asked, she was beaming down at him. Apparently, Joe had told everyone that Vince was schizophrenic and was constantly making stuff up, though Howard was sure this was because he was terrified of being accused of molesting the young electro poof. Either way it meant that no one doubted Howard when he said he'd never kissed Vince and Maria was just passing over the small glitch in her wedding, all she wanted now was to end the day with the man she loved.

"Of course I am." smiled Howard taking her outstretched and allowing her to lead him to the dance floor as their favourite song played through the speakers. Howard felt this should have been the greatest moment of his life, but inside something was missing, a hole that would never be filled and a broken heart that not even time could begin to heal.

* * *

_**Who said it would last forever?  
**__**That he'd never break your heart.  
**__**You should have known better  
**__**Love is sometimes hard.**_

_**So hold your head up high and slowly in the dark  
**__**let someone else try to mend your broken heart  
**__**to make a brand new start of things.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Vince!" exclaimed Howard with a mix of anger and delight "Get off me. You're too big to be jumping on people. You'll hurt me."

"No I wont." Vince laughed, taking another run up and landing softly on Howard's belly.

"Vincent!" called a woman's voice from down the hall "You had better not be disturbing Daddy."

"Of course not." the five year old shouted back happily as he took another run up launching himself high into the air and landing on the sofa next to Howard.

"You." Howard grinned grabbing the child and tickling him mercilessly "need to go and get ready."

"But I don't want to go to Aunt Shelia's" moaned Vince "She ain't even my aunt. She's just mummy's best friend from school. Why don't we ever visit your friends from school, daddy?"

"Ummm," Howard cleared his throat uncomfortably "Me and him, we lost touch." This wasn't completely a lie. He hadn't spoken to Vince since the argument at his wedding, that wasn't for lack of trying. Howard had gone to find Vince back last year, after being forced to watch a tragic chick flick with Maria, which had ended with two lovers who had been torn apart. He hadn't known what he would have done if he'd have seen Vince (probably argued), but it didn't matter because when he got there he found that the Nabootique had been replaced by a sweet shop. The shop owners had no idea what had happened to the previous owners but Howard had expected nothing more. Naboo had probably just upped and left one day after deciding he was bored with the shop. But Howard took this as a sign to tell him to give up on the hope he still had of finding Vince, it was obvious that wherever Vince was, he didn't need Howard and Howard was just about getting used to not needing Vince. He didn't need him, but he still thought about him everyday.

"Why did you lose touch, daddy?" asked the child, bringing Howard back from his daydream.

"Misunderstanding."

"Huh?"

"We stopped being friends." Howard explained.

"Oh, why?"

"I don't know, sometimes people just aren't meant to be friends." Howard sighed sadly.

"Oh. What was his name?"

"Ummm, Vince." Howard smiled, as the five year olds face lit up

"That's _my _name!"

"Yes it is." laughed Howard "Mummy liked the name." This wasn't a lie as such, Maria had liked the name so she hadn't put up much of fight when Howard had suggested it. "Would I have liked Vince?"

"Yes, you definitely would have liked Vince, everybody liked Vince."

"Except you?"

"Uhh," Howard stalled.

"Ready to go?" Maria asked popping her head round the door "Howard! He's not even dressed in his proper clothes, God you can be useless sometimes."

"Sorry" said Howard sharing a wicked glance with Vince.

"Mummy?"

"Yes darling?"

"Can I go on the karaoke machine at Aunt Shelia's?"

"I'm sure that will be fine." smiled Maria

"When I'm older I'm going to be a famous singer."

"Maybe you could sing Jazz like your mother." Howard suggested, bemused by Vince's announcement.

"No. I'm gonna rock like Jagger."

"Your five!" exclaimed his mother, "How have you heard of Jagger?"

"A teacher in school." explained the small boy "He comes in to teach us art once a week. He says that Jagger is his hero. But we didn't know what Jagger was so he took us on google to find out. Jonny thought it was a car but it's not it's a man. Jagger's so cool, he's my hero now too."

"Okay," chuckled Maria taking the child's hand "Let's go get you dressed."

Howard smiled to himself as Maria led Vince down the corridor towards the bathroom to wash his face. Vince was still babbling away.

"I love art mummy, it's my favourite subject and Mr Noir is _so _cool!"

* * *

**I don****'****t usually beg for reviews - but this is long so I****'****d just like to know if people have read it! Please review - it****'****ll give you good Karma!**

**Love ya all!**

**Sisi****…****xx**


End file.
